Hammish Monovia
Hammish Monovia is the last territory added to the Kingdom of Hamland Early History The country's history dates back to the 500s when king of the Gepids was slaughtered by a warlord named Rainier. He took Victoria, a daughter of one of the dead king's generals for marriage and made her drink wine from her dead father's skull. She was so infuriated that she killed Rainier with a sword he took from the Italian king while he slept on their wedding night. She then gave the throne to the king's son, and he made her Queen of a small land, now known as Monovia. Monovia has been on Micras since Claimsmap version 8.0.1 (released 00:00:00 29/05/2006), and the Monarch that has been reigning back then was His Majesty King Elonzo Mignothia Renaldi Fields of Monovia. As the head of a constitutional monarchy, the King's duties were primarly representative aswell as executive. He held the power to appoint the Prime Minister and government, to dissolve the Grand Council. He also had the power to promulgate laws and to accredit ambassadors along with the Prime Minister. The King was Commander-in-Chief of the Army, and represented Monovia in the field of foreign affair. The Kingdom of Monovia's culture was a large mix of those from the countries it grew from. Monovia's culture was composed of Luxembourgish and British culture. Therefore, the French and English culture were expressed in literature, music, art, and song. Monovia's last appearence as a whole in Micras Map was the 10.5b version, released on the 08th April, 2007. Hammish Influence: Lewis I Miller, King of Hamland and Monovia By year 2008, Hamland got a big influence on Monovia, to the point King Lewis I Miller was appointed as King of Monovia. They joined Hamland in what was called the United Commonwealth, also with Greenuk and Scottania. The situation didn't last long, specially when most of the Hammish politics were centered on Hamland -the penninsula now known as Central Hamland- and Hammish interest on Monovia declined, moving the country into a virtual dissapearence. Ocian Influence The President of Ocia, was also the Prime minister of Monovia. Monovia joining the Commonwealth was seconded by the Prime Minister. There was an announcement of a State of culture meaning that Monovia would be regenerated to be a new-looking and modern micronation. Some of these changes were agreed by Ocia (in their proposal). Both the Ocian President and the King of Hamland had been quite inactive on the Monovian forum, and thus neither of them had any right to make rash decisions about the Monovian future. The Prime Minister decided that Monovia shouldn't be in the UC, and wanted to pull out. The King replied immediately that there should be some talks on the Monovian forum about what should happen so it is fair and democratic. The Talks involved the Ocian President saying what they had decided should be done to Monovia. They decided that Monovia should be considered a dominion of Ocia, that Ocia should have controll over Justice and Finance whilst we would get control over Defence, Security and Day to Day running. This would mean that Monovia would be open to Ocia training men in and keeping men in and Monovia be named "the Dominion of Monovia". Ocian War On 2009, many things happened to Ocia, making changes in the status of Monovia. Kieran Henson, President of the Ocian Federation wrote: The MCS has decided to split the Ocian Territory 50/50 yet we prove stronger than ever with us retaining November City and Directus, with these cities we look forward to a refurbishing the city and restarting the economy within the next month. With our former President joining the Cabinet as Minister of the Interior, an experienced micronationalist Guido Zambelis joining as Head of Defence, Ocia now has a strong and mixed Cabinet of which we have no reason to fail, apart from ourselves. WIth Matt Kovac's experience in the half of Ocian Territories, war was inminent Michael Dervin OCS, President of the Ocian Federation wrote: My Fellow Members of the Council of State, I have over the last couple of days given some thought to what action we should take over this latest development and given I probably out of the members present have spent the most time working closely with Mr. Kovac in the past, I have come to the conclusion, given the volatile nature of this situation and the past trends displayed by Mr. Kovac, that we should raise our defence readiness condition (DEFCON) to DEFCON 2 until further notice. Furthermore, all Military personnel and units are to be placed on standby should any attack take place and they should be ready for a immediate response if need be. The Military reserves will not be called to standby at this time and the Minister of Defence of the Ocian Federation is hereby charged with the task of ensuring the Security of the Ocian Federation and Her Citizens. For Freedom, For Justice and For the Federation, Michael Dervin OCS, President of the Ocian Federation With the militar scalate, Monovia was out of any clear attention, and it went into a little part of what it used to be. Hammish Monovia Craig MacDonald wrote: Your Royal Highness, Since the collapse of the United Commonwealth, Monovia has existed as one city run by Ocians. This was quite peaceful when Ocia and Hamland were on friendly terms. Since then, Hamland and Ocia have grown apart, and ethnic Hamlanders who moved to Monovia during the Commonwealth era have been ill treated. This has caused us to want autonomy in Monovia. During discussions it was asked if Monovia would be partitioned with Ocia owning the North and Hamland the south, this was rejected, but as the majority of Hamlanders moved to Zurich and Geneva we feel that creating this nation of Hamlanders will do better for the rights of our people and also end the ill treatment we have had to live with. So we ask if Hamland would recognise us as a part of our territory. Yours sincerely, Craig MacDonald With this message, Monovian people showed they wanted to stay a part of Hamland. The claim that was first posted on Hamland Forum on Tuesday August 10th, 2010 9:55 was approved by the MCS Council on Tuesday September 07th, 2010. In the words of the King, King Lewis II Miller wrote: In the name of the fatherland we liberate our fellow comrades from the Fascists who dare put our brothers lives in danger. I announce that we have freed the people from the dictatorship by claiming on micras. Category:Regions Category:Territories